Peeta Jr -A Joshifer oneshot
by MrsMellark74
Summary: A Joshifer oneshot based off the famous picture of Josh Hutcherson with Jennifer Lawrence's nephew David, aka Bear


I slowly begin making my way up the side of the production tent. I am about 15 minutes late for work this morning, and it's mostly likely due to the curly blonde haired toddler gripping my fingers. I volunteered to bring my two year old nephew, David aka Bear to work today. And because he was still only a toddler, he doesn't move to fast.

"Bear you get to come to work with auntie Jenni today!" I say lifting up his tiny frame to sit on my hip, picking up my pace toward the tent.

He doesn't say anything, instead just gives me a little smile. I can tell he is probably a little overwhelmed by the number of people running around set and the multiple cameras and production equipment everywhere. I begin skipping as we reach the tent, hoping to relax him and make him laugh.

"Morning Jen." hollers Sam, as he is the first one to greet me on set.

"Who's this little one?" he adds reaching out to give Bear a high five.

"This is my nephew David, he's a little shy today." I respond as Bear slowly reaches his hand out to connect with Sams.

"Well hello David!" Says Sam playfully.

Bear doesn't respond but instead places his head on my shoulder barring his face into my neck. Sam and I both chuckle as assistants begin whisking me away for prep.

"See you on set Sam!"I yell to him as I turn the corner.

Before I know it I am siting in my usual makeup chair as my hair stylists and makeup artists start their work. However today poses a new challenge for them, as I have a another small body seated on my lap that they need to work around. A few assistants tried playing with him using the large bag of toys I brought along, but he wouldn't leave my side. I tried entertaining him by bouncing him around on my knees and letting him hold some makeup brushes but the stylists kept asking me to sit still, and I could tell Bear was pretty board.

"Bear are you sure to don't want to pla..." Before I could finish my sentence, a pair of hands cover my eyes and I can no longer see the small toddler in front of me.

"Guess who?" Says the voice in a imitated southern accent.

I immediately can tell it's Josh, but before I can respond, I hear Bear burst into laughter. As Josh removes his hands I can't help but smile at Bear's reaction and I can here that Josh is laughing as well.

"Well hello there little man" exclaims Josh as he bends down on his knees to become eye level his Bear, still speaking in his deep southern accent.

I notice now that he is wearing a large and very obnoxious cowboy hat, that I can tell must be amusing to a two year old. Bear tries to say hello through his laughter and reaches out his tiny hand to touch the hat on Josh's head.

"This is the first time I have herd him laugh all day!" I exclaim smiling up at Josh.

"Uh oh! Well that's not very good now is it!" Replies Josh still sounding like a hick and placing the over sized hat on Bears head.

We both laugh as Bear tries to adjust the hat that is now covering his eyes through his laughter.

We chat for a little while as the stylists work on my famous braid, involving Bear into the conversation often. Every time I look down at him I see his eyes fixated on Josh. I think its the friendly tone and body language Josh always has. He has a way of making anyone feel welcome and calm, even a two year old. It doesn't take long for me to notice Bear squirming on my lap trying to get down. Josh notices this also and reaches his arms out, picking him up to help him down.

"Bear can you show me some of your toys?" asks Josh as he grabs his tiny hand leading him towards the bag of toys.

Not many people call David, Bear, and usually I don't like when others do. It was kind of a thing the close members of my family did. But for some reason, it made me smile hearing Josh call him that. I could see Bear gripping Josh's hand as he raced towards the bag of toys. I also became relieved that my stylists could finally work without to much interruption.

"We should have called Josh in a long time ago." chuckles my hair stylists as she finishes off my braid.

I could see Josh and Bear in the reflection of the mirror. It doesn't take long for Josh to notice my staring and he gives me a smile as he begins to whispers something in Bears ear. Suddenly they stop and both blow me a kiss. My heart skips a beat as this was probably one of the most perfect sights I have ever scene. I blow them a kiss back but can't seem to wipe the ever growing smile off my face. All of my stylist are also smiling over this sight.

"It doesn't get much cutter then that!" Says a makeup artist.

"No, that's forsure." I reply back and she swipes the airbrush over my face.

As they finish my makeup Josh keeps Bear preoccupied the entire time, playing with his trains and giving him piggyback rides around the space. I smile every time I hear them laughing. This was a side of Josh I never really knew, and I must admit I love seeing him this way.

Soon after my hair and makeup is done, it was time to head over to set. Some on Josh's stylists enter the room and begin to urge him out to get his arena wet-suit on. I can see the panic in Bears eyes as he tries to run after Josh. I quickly catch up behind him and scoop him up into my arms. Josh notices this as well and walks back over to us.

"Bear you have to stay with your auntie Jenni now." He says reassuring him.

"But don't worry, I'll be back soon partner!" He adds in his southern accent poking Bear softly in the stomach causing him to giggle.

I smile and look up at Josh as he walks away. But then he pauses again and turns around.

"See you on set Jen." He adds smiling at me.

"See you soon." I reply back.

* * *

I quickly change into my arena gear and begin walking to set with a very anxious toddler. I can see his eyes wonder from side to side, most likely looking for Josh. I admit though, my eyes usually do the same.

Finally Sam and Josh walk onto set side my side, chatting as always. Bear notices and begins running towards them. He is struggling however because the thick Hawaiian sand is hard on his little legs. It doesn't take Josh long to spot him and he leaves Sam's side and jogs towards Bear. When he reaches him, he lifts Bear into his arms and troughs him slightly into the air. Bear is smiling and laughing so loud the production team is also staring at them with delight.

"Wow! Not so shy anymore is he!" states Sam as I walk over to catch up with them.

" I guess not. He loves Josh!" I reply smiling.

Before Josh can say anything, Francis walks on set and motions us to prep for the first scene. Today Josh and I were finishing up the famous beach scene for the movie. Francis did and quick run through with us, while Josh was still holding Bear and told us to take our spots. Josh sets Bear down and he surprisingly listens to him when Josh says he will need to watch with the assistants.

Josh and I make it to the section of the beach where the scene will be taking place. We both sit down in the warm sand and I snuggle my head into his shoulder as he places his strong arm around me. It was supposed to look like I was truly enjoying this and really play up the romance card. Fortunately for me, it was very easy to enjoy being in this position with Josh. A few days ago we had done all the talking scenes and today all that was left was the kiss. It had to be passionate yet romantic. Unlike any other kiss Katniss and Peeta had shared.

"Ready for this Jenni!" Josh says jokingly.

I give him a little shove.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I reply playing along with his easy going tones.

"Don't act like you won't enjoy it!" He adds laughing.

But before I can respond the cameras are in place and Francis is ready for action.

"Okay! Jen just remember, your feelings for Peeta are changing at this point! Play up the romance. Its not all pretend anymore, your falling for this boy. It should be passionate because you two do not know how much longer you will have together. You both want the other to win because you care for one another more then you care for yourself. Don't be nervous, and just go with the flow. And above all, enjoy it!" States Francis chuckling at us.

Josh and I look at each other and smile along with him before we begin getting into character. I am not Jennifer anymore, I am Katniss, and he is Peeta. I don't know how Josh is feeling, but I know this won't be to hard for me. Kissing Josh was something I defiantly did not dread. There is not really anything romantic between us at the moment, but I admit, it wasn't a bad situation.

"Quite on set!" Francis hollers out and everyone silences.

"And action!" He adds.

I look up at him and gently brush the side of his cheek bone with the back of my hand. His eyes are glossy as he looks up to meet me. I then quickly lean in and kiss him. Every time I have kissed Josh I am always amazed by how warm and soft his lips are pressed up against mine. I somehow feel like they have always belonged there. I can always taste the peppermint on his mouth telling me he had done some prep for this scene as well. I can feel his hands bring my body closer to his as stated in the scene and I remember to bring my hand onto his neck as we deepen the kiss. Just before he leans back into the sand we are interrupted.

"Cut!" Francis yells!

I was so into the moment and convinced this would be the best kiss Josh and I had ever done I was shocked that Francis had ended it. But it doesn't take long to notice why. I can here the sand shuffle as the sound of little feet toddle towards us. We both turn around and see Bear moving in our direction, smiling as we notice him. Josh and I look at each other and laugh. As he reaches us Josh and I are still intangeled in each others arms. However Bear doesn't seem to mind as he throws in tiny arms around our necks and climbs his way onto our laps. Josh lifts him up and places him in the middle of us so he is facing me.

"Bear you were supposed to stay with the ladies!" I tell him still chuckling by his actions.

"I guess he wants to be in to movie to!" Adds Josh smiling down at him.

Suddenly Francis interrupts us again.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you the latest edition to the Mellark family, Peeta Jr.!" He hollers as the entire production team awe's and laughs.

For the first time I really notice that Bear would make the perfect son for Peeta and Katniss. He matched the description given to their son in the final book perfectly. He had the curly blonde hair from Josh and the grayish eye colour from me.

Josh and I look at Bear and then back to each other.

"He would actually be the perfect son!" Says Josh is a surprised tone.

"Do you wanna be Peeta Jr?" I ask playfully tickling Bear's stomach.

He clearly doesn't know what we are talking about but he laughs as I tickle him then leans back against Josh's chest. The crew awe's again at the sight of Bear and Josh. And from that point on Bear earned yet another nickname, "Peeta Jr."

* * *

**The Peeta Jr photo link ** post/37572144633** I hope you guys enjoy this Joshifer oneshot! It was my first time so I am still learning! If you want to see more please send me the link to another Joshifer picture and I will take it into consideration! Make sure to comment and let me know your thoughts :D Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
